


Marauder's Map

by Zara67



Series: Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara67/pseuds/Zara67
Summary: Es 1975 y los Marauders inician su 5to año en Hogwarts. Un mapa se está creando. Nuevos animales acompañan a un hombre-lobo por los terrenos del castillo. Y James hará todo lo que esté en su poder para salir con Lily, aunque ella no lo aprecie.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Marauders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690825
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría escribirlo en inglés, pero me da susto arruinarlo con problemas de redacción y gramática.  
> Comentarios son apreciados! Es mi primer trabajo publicado, so be nice please <3.

James Potter se consideraba una persona humilde, pero sabía que era una sensación en Hogwarts. No cabía duda que en los 4 años que llevaba en la escuela de magia ya tenía formada su fama como chaser en el equipo de quidditch (siendo el mejor jugador de la temporada según los comentaristas), su gran habilidad en clases como Transfiguración y Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y su interminable historial de detenciones por las bromas que realizaba con su grupo de amigos. 

Aunque generaban constantes dolores de cabeza a sus profesores por esto último (especialmente a McGonagall, la profesora de la casa de Gryffindor), generalmente no pasaba a mayores porque dentro de la sala de clases eran brillantes. Los padres de James también se resignaron al ver cómo el historial de detenciones de su único hijo crecía exponencialmente desde segundo año. Fleamont Potter terminó diciendo que “por lo menos trae risas al resto de los estudiantes. Mientras no dañe a alguien estoy tranquilo”. La avanzada edad de los Potters no hacía que le exigieran tanto a James, y lo querían tal y como era.

Por eso, mientras se despedían de él en la estación 9 ¾ solo lo abrazaron y le dijeron que recordara escribirles de cuando en cuando explicando sus payasadas.

“...aunque trata de que no sean muy desastrosas. Podrían suspenderte del equipo de quidditch” advirtió Euphemia Potter. Se separó de su abrazo con James para arreglarle la posición de sus anteojos con cara de resignación. “Te extrañaremos mucho.”

“Y yo a ustedes, madre” James ya estaba algo distraído tratando de encontrar a Sirius, Remus o Peter. “Debería ya entrar al tren, queda poco para que salga”

“Tienes razón, adiós hijo” Fleamont le dio un último gran abrazo a su hijo, pero antes de que se separaran lo detuvo, susurrándole al oído para que su esposa no escuchara. “Y espero que cuides lo que te regalé”

“Por supuesto” replicó James tratando de contener su emoción, pues lo que le había dado su padre la noche anterior era un verdadero tesoro. Terminó de separarse finalmente de sus padres, corriendo al compartimento predilecto de sus amigos.

Remus ya estaba instalado dentro de él, leyendo un libro. Parecía absorto en sus pensamientos, por lo que no notó cuando James entró.

“¿Y a tí qué te pasa?” le preguntó empezando a ordenar sus maletas, con un tono burlón “¿Pensando en cómo pasar los OWLs desde ya?”. Remus siempre había sido el más estudioso de los 4, por lo que si ese fuese el caso no le sorprendería (aunque sí se burlaría).

“No exactamente” dijo Remus dándose vuelta por fin hacia James.

Remus estaba marcado por muchas cicatrices sutiles consecuencia de su “furry little problem”, como le decía James a su condición de hombre-lobo desde que lo descubrió en su segundo año. Pero la cicatriz rojiza que tenía en este momento en su mejilla era bastante llamativa.

“Uff” James hizo una mueca. “Tuviste una mala noche. Lo siento Remus”

“No te preocupes. La verdad ya no duele mucho” Remus acompañó su respuesta con una débil sonrisa. “Lo que sí me preocupa es esto” Abrió su mano para mostrar una pequeña insignia roja, con una gran P en su interior.

James dejó caer su boca de asombro. “¡¿Prefecto?! Wow, felicidades chico perfecto”

“Es prefecto” corrigió Remus no entendiendo la broma de James. “Pero no me felicites. Voy a renunciar al cargo”

“¿Por qué? No me digas que es por tu Furry Little Problem”

“Es exactamente por eso, James” Remus suspiró. “No sé en qué estaba pensando Dumbledore. ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir la responsabilidades de prefecto si tengo que desaparecer cada luna llena y los días que le siguen? Lo único que hará será que llame la atención, por lo menos entre los otros prefectos”

“No creo que te lo hayan ofrecido sin haber pensado en eso” James se sentó frente a él. “Puedes decir que estás enfermo, igual que los años anteriores”

“Pfff, sí, claro” Remus se recostó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos. “¿Y qué pasa si tengo noches como esta última?”

“Puedes decir que fue mi culpa” dijo una voz desde la puerta. Sirius los miró con cara burlona mientras cerraba la puerta. “Si les dice que te ataqué porque robaste mi comida de contrabando, nadie lo cuestionaría.”

“Hola Sirius” Remus cerró de golpe el libro de sus manos. “Gracias por tu desinteresado ofrecimiento, pero no les estaba preguntando. Lo decidí cuando recibí la carta”

“Osea, ni siquiera lo pensaste a consciencia” replicó James.

“Exacto.” Sirius se sentó al lado de James “Hablando de cosas que no piensan, ¿no se les ocurrió cerrar la puerta para hablar de este asunto? No puedo creer que yo haya sido el único para tener que cerrar la puerta y hablar de hombres-lobos tranquilo”

No pudieron responder porque justo el tren se puso en marcha. Remus decidió ver hacia la ventana en silencio, mientras Sirius estiraba sus piernas en el asiento de enfrente. James dejó pasar unos segundos para preguntar lo evidente.

“¿Y Peter?”

“Dos galeones a que despertó tarde y todavía está tratando de pasar con sus maletas gigantes por el pasillo lleno de gente” dijo Sirius con los ojos cerrados. “O peor, se quedó en la estación”

“Por los antecedentes de Peter, ojalá no sea lo segundo” James suspiró y se puso de pie. “Voy a buscarlo y a ver si necesita ayuda”. Pasó por sobre el puente de piernas de Sirius y salió hacia el pasillo del tren.

James no tardó en encontrarlo un par de metros más allá tirando esforzadamente sus cosas. Como llegó tarde, lo más probable es que no pudiese agarrar un carro para llevar sus maletas y a su rata. James encontró que se se veía ridículo tratando de arrastrar su maleta con una mano mientras trataba de llevar equilibradamente otra maleta y la jaula de su mascota en la otra. Cuando Peter levantó la mirada, sonrió al encontrar a James.

“¡James! ¿Me puedes ayudar?”

“¿Para qué crees que vine?” Se acercó y tomó la maleta que trataba de arrastrar. “Creo que para el próximo año ya deberías aprender a poner tu alarma 5 horas antes y a no llevar tantas cosas, como a tu rata”

“Jerry no puede quedarse en mi casa” se lamentó Peter. “Mi madre no es muy aficionada a ellas”

“Pues yo la entiendo la verdad” Se burló James, caminando de espaldas. “Además ya debería estar muerta, parece un estropajo en vez de...” Se interrumpió cuando accidentalmente chocó con alguien atrás suyo.

Se dio vuelta para pedir perdón, pero se detuvo al ver que era Severus Snape. Éste lo estaba viendo con una mirada asesina, pues con el choque se habían caído los caramelos que había comprado en el carrito.

“¿Qué tal Snivellus? ¿Me extrañaste?” preguntó James, mientras lo empujaba nuevamente con la maleta.

“¡Para Potter!” Severus puso su mano para detener los empujones. James no sabía en qué momento se había cambiado por el poco tiempo del viaje, pero Snape ya estaba vestido con el uniforme de Slytherin. “Veo que el verano no te ha hecho más inteligente para saber que no debes meterte conmigo”

“¿Meterme contigo? Al parecer tu ego subió este verano y eres lo demasiado estúpido como para desafiarme”

“¿Quieres probarlo?” dijo Snape mientras sacaba su varita de su bolsillo.

“¡Alto!” una voz muy reconocible se alzó al otro lado del alboroto, atrás de Peter: era Lily Evans. “Ninguno va a probar nada”

Lily Evans siempre había sido un personaje curioso para James. Era brillante y gentil con todo el mundo...pero era la mejor amiga de Snivellus. Era como decir que un dementor y un elfo doméstico eran mejores amigos. James la respetaba, pero el antecedente con Snape y el hecho de que más de una vez Evans haya acusado a él y a Sirius de algunas bromas no hacía que estuviese en su grupo de gente favorita.

Por lo que cuando se dio vuelta para decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, no esperaba verla de forma distinta a otros años. Había muchas cosas que procesar en poco tiempo: su pelo rojizo había crecido durante el verano y su mirada brillaba con más intensidad (no que le importara). Había crecido y madurado favorablemente en ciertas partes (eh, uno ya se fijaba en esas cosas) y al igual que Severus, estaba ya vestida con su uniforme de Gryffindor...con la insignia de Prefecto en su pecho. Se sorprendió al sentirse sonrojar.

“¡Evans!” saludó de la forma más despreocupada que pudo. “¿Cómo ha estado la vida?”

“Bien hasta que volviste a ella” le espetó Lily. “Vamos, Sev”

A James le pegó el comentario más de lo que podría admitir alguna vez en su vida, pero como buen Potter mantuvo su sonrisa en posición. Snape pasó al lado suyo, golpeándole en el hombro, pero James lo dejó pasar esta vez para no estrenar el nuevo poder de Lily de descontar puntos sin ni siquiera haber llegado al castillo.

Volvió con Peter en silencio hasta su compartimento. Al llegar se encontró con Sirius tratando de disimular la nueva cicatriz de Remus.

“¿Y si te hago crecer barba?” ofreció Sirius tratando de imaginarlo.

“Apenas me sale un pelo en la barbilla y quieres que salga una barba completa” rió Remus. “Además, no creo que el vello facial sea lo mío”

“Yo lo dejaría como está” dijo James mientras ayudaba a Peter a guardar sus maletas. “Hace que parezcas una persona ruda y con un secreto”

“Efectivamente tengo un secreto” dijo Remus rodando los ojos.

“Hey, ¿cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?” Peter había sido el único que no se había juntado en el verano, por lo que sólo sabía un par de cosas por cartas.

“Horribles como siempre” dijo Sirius de forma despreocupada “aunque destaco el momento en que mi madre trató de sacar mis posters de muggles en bikini que tengo pegados en mi pieza con un encantamiento permanente y le explotó su maleficio en la cara” Hizo como que se le limpiaba una lágrima. “Qué buenos momentos.”

“Yo salí un par de veces con Sirius, pero también fui al campo con mis padres.” James se sentó por fin “Y leí muchas cosas que nos van a servir este año.” Mencionó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Remus se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar. “Yo visité a unos primos, pero me quedé en casa principalmente.”

“Ah, y Remus va a ser prefecto” soltó Sirius.

Remus no dio para corregirlo, pero rodó los ojos y suspiró.

“¡Oh, felicidades! ¿Serás entonces con Lily?” preguntó Peter.

“¿Lily va a ser prefecta?” Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y bufó. “Ahora sí tendremos problema haciendo nuestras bromas.”

“No si tenemos a alguien dentro del grupo de prefectos.” James miró suplicante a Remus.

“A mí no me miren.” Remus alzó las manos, rendido. “Tal vez Peter quiera serlo.”

“No gracias, nadie me haría caso.” se lamentó éste.

James se perdió un poco después en la conversación. Seguía pensando en ese pequeño momento con Lily en el pasillo. No sabía por qué lo cautivaba tanto, pero lo hacía.

“Oigan hablando de Evans…”

“Nadie estaba hablando de ella, James” dijo Remus.

“...de forma hipotética, ¿qué tan probable creen que sea que quiera salir conmigo algún día?” Todos se quedaron callados, mirando a James. “Digo, como por saber.”

“Em, amigo mío” Sirius lo tomó de los hombros y lo zarandeó. “No se si te has dado cuenta, pero la chica te odia. Es mejor amiga de Snivellus, lo que le hace tener -20 puntos de mi simpatía. Más encima cree que todos nosotros somos unos inútiles.”

“No cree eso de mí.” terció Remus

“Pero sí de mí y de James, lo que hace que seamos todos.”

“Ya tranquilos, solo era una idea.” trató de disimular James.

“Pues a lo que a mí me respecta, podrías salir con quien tú quisieras, menos alguien de Slytherin o Lily.” Luego de eso, Sirius agarró sus cosas de uniforme y se fue a cambiar.

James tomó su lugar en el asiento frente a Remus y se fue mirando la ventana. Claro, efectivamente era bastante popular y cualquier chica de 5to año o tal vez más abajo aceptaría salir con él. Era el chaser de Gryffindor, era un mago brillante y tipo de chico malo. Pero volvió a pensar en Lily y en sus ojos...y supo que ella era un desafío que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para ganar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Empecé a poner algunos elementos del juego Hogwarts Mystery, pero están más que todo inspirados y no necesariamente siguen todo su canon.

El Gran Comedor estaba exactamente igual como James lo recordaba desde antes de las vacaciones. En la selección de los niños de primer año celebraban lo más fuerte posible cuando uno de éstos quedaba en Gryffindor, compitiendo en entusiasmo con Slytherin. La comida estaba deliciosa como todos los años. Parecía que iba a ser un año igual que los otros. Pero si uno miraba con mayor atención, se notaba que existía algo distinto.

La mayoría de las conversaciones giraban alrededor de un tema poco agradable: en los últimos días, habían aparecido varios cuerpos de muggles que fueron asesinados, aparentemente, por magia. Surgían teorías de varias partes, pero la más popular era que cada vez tomaba más fuerza: un mago poderoso, que se hacía llamar Voldemort, había tomado cartas en el asunto de llevar su ideología de pureza de sangre a otro nivel.

“Espero que eso no sea real” dijo Mary McDonall, una estudiante de 5to año que sus padres eran muggles. “Si ya existe gente que se toma este tema de la sangre muy en serio, no que tomen ideas de este loco”

“Estoy seguro que algunos Slytherins de cerebro seco lo celebran” espetó Sirius, tomando un sorbo de su copa. “No me sorprendería de Mulciber o Avery”

“Seguro que lo atraparán pronto y no pasará a mayores” dijo Remus

“Espero” suspiró Lily. “Hablé sobre el tema con mi familia y les pedí que fueran cuidadosos”

Lily se encontraba al otro extremo de la porción de la gran mesa donde se sentaban los estudiantes 5to año en relación a James. Para él, durante toda la comida, solo había tenido interés en observar la mezcla de pelo pelirrojo con ojos verdes. Parecía ridículo, él sabía que era una estupidez, pero pensaba que si la observaba constantemente podría ser que ella le dirigiera la palabra. Sin embargo, durante toda la cena, ella lo había ignorado olímpicamente, igual que años anteriores...solo que esta vez a James le importaba.

“Vaya, que mirada tan intensa” dijo alguien atrás de él. 

Se dio vuelta en su asiento para encontrar a Patricia Rakepick, la estudiante de 7mo año que había acogido al grupo de los Marauders bajo su ala en el arte de las bromas. La chica alta, con cabellera rubia hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros había captado a Sirius y a James y su interés por meterse en problemas...por lo que los ayudó a ser más discretos y también varios pasajes que se encontraban alrededor del castillo.

“Hola Patricia. Solo estoy haciendo un experimento”

“¿Que consiste en…?”

“Llamar la atención solo con la mirada”

Patricia se rió a carcajadas, se acercó a la oreja de James para susurrarle. “Hay formas más sencillas de llamar la atención de una chica”

James sonrojó por segunda vez en el día. “Sí, pero ella me odia”

“Bueno, entonces no sé si quieres salir con ella o que te mate”

“Todavía no elijo ninguna de las dos opciones”

“Bueno, dime cuando elijas una. Pero solo te diré que siendo tú no debería ser tan difícil hacer que le agrades” Patricia le guiño. “En todo caso, no vine a hablar contigo sobre tu fracaso de vida amorosa. Como saben, éste es mi último año en Hogwarts, por lo que espero que me despidan en grande. ¿Tienen algún plan para este año?”

“Mmmmm, creo que lo discutiremos más en nuestra habitación. Pero tengo un par de ideas, si eso es lo que te preocupa” James sonrió. Si lograban realizar lo que tenía en mente sería algo muy recordado por la escuela.

“Me gusta esa actitud” Patricia le golpeó en el hombro, y empezó a alejarse. “¡No me dejen fuera!”

James se dio vuelta para volver con su comida justo cuando desde el fondo del salón Dumbledore se levantó a dar unas palabras. James siempre había admirado al director, había escuchado sus peleas contra Grindelwald. Además, Dumbledore incluso a veces se reía de las payasadas que realizaban los Marauders.

“¡Estudiantes” el director abrió los brazos con una gran sonrisa. “Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts. Espero que hayan descansado en su vacaciones para que puedan llenar sus mentes con más hechizos y nuevas aventuras.” Señaló a alguien que se encontraba a su izquierda. Era un hombre que aparentaba unos 70 años, vestido con una chaqueta a cuadrillé azul. “Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Sebastian Cornell, ex-auror con más de 50 años de experiencia. Espero que lo hagan sentir en casa.”

Hubieron unos pocos aplausos, pero el nuevo profesor no parecía muy impresionado. Es más, parecía como si estuviese obligado a estar en ese lugar, pues se veía que cruzaba los brazos mientras rodaba sus ojos.

“Algo me dice que no será un profesor muy agradable” le susurró Remus a James en el oído.

“Y ahora, antes de dar las indicaciones usuales, me referiré a las recientes historias que han aparecido en el diario. Solo para que quede claro, dentro de esta escuela no se permiten alabanzas a actos criminales como esos, y todos los estudiantes, independiente de donde vengan, son bienvenidos y respetados en este espacio de aprendizaje.” Hubieron grandes aplausos en todas las mesas, excepto en la de Slytherin.

Luego de esas palabras, la normalidad aparentó volver como a otros años. Se pidió no entrar al Bosque Prohibido y se indicaron las horas de sueño y otras banalidades. Cuando los despidió a todos y los estudiantes se disponían ir a sus habitaciones, Remus se dirigió con paso rápido a Dumbledore. James, no lo siguió, pues sabía exactamente sobre qué iba a hablar.

“¿Crees que le aceptará su renuncia?” preguntó Peter a su lado

“La verdad, espero que no” James suspiró. “Creo que le haría bien a Remus tener algo más que preocuparse que no sean las lunas llenas”

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que Lily se acercaba a ellos. 

“Hey, ¿saben dónde está Lupin? Sirius me dijo que él era el otro nuevo prefecto, pero no lo vi en la reunión del tren y debo darle información importante”

“Te dije que había sido seleccionado como prefecto” dijo Sirius alcanzando a Lily detrás de ella. “Pero no te dije que efectivamente iba a serlo”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?” miró extrañada Lily.

“Quiere renunciar por razones personales” le respondió Peter.

“Espero que no lo haga” miró preocupada Lily “Sería un buen prefecto y sería genial tenerlo de compañero” Trató de avanzar, pero James y Peter no se movieron de sus posiciones. “Quiero ir a hablar con él, ¿me dejan pasar?”

Peter se puso algo nervioso “Em, no creo que sea el mejor-”

“¡Pase usted por acá, madame!” exclamó James, dejando el paso y haciendo una reverencia.

Lily lo miró con una mezcla de extraño y burla. “Em, gracias” dijo y pasó por el espacio.

“¡Evans!” le gritó James de forma impulsiva cuando Lily ya se había alejado un poco. Ella se giró a verlo. “Volviste muy encantadora del verano” dijo con una sonrisa y una levantada de cejas.

Sirius abrió mucho sus ojos con su comentario y Peter se tapó su boca para disimular su risa. Lily, en cambio, arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, dándose nuevamente vuelta para seguir su camino sin responderle a James.

La verdad James no esperaba una respuesta a su comentario, y su reacción solo lo hizo sonreír más. Si seguía así, pensaba, tal vez podría funcionar.

“Te volviste loco, ¿verdad?” la dijo Sirius con una risa. “Si de verdad quieres tratar de llamar la atención de Evans tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso”

“No te preocupes, tengo algunos planes” le dijo James. “Vamos a nuestra habitación, Remus puede tardar un rato y es el momento perfecto para hablar sobre nuestro proyecto nocturno”


	3. Chapter 3

Las piezas de Gryffindor de 5to año ya estaban preparadas, que coincidentemente dejaban a todo el grupo de los Marauders dentro de la misma. Era en sí igual a las otras, pero se podían distinguir las camas de cada uno de los chicos. La cama de Remus, al fondo, era la más pulcramente ordenada. Alrededor ya estaba repleto de libros, que iban de la ficción muggle hasta encantamientos de 5to año. La cama de Peter le seguía, lleno de caramelos encima de las sábanas y un espacio para que durmiera Jerry a la altura de los pies. Sirius era el siguiente, lleno de posters de motocicletas y algunos vinilos de muggles. Por último, se encontraba la de James, con su uniforme de Quidditch encima de la cama y un baúl cerrado con llave a los pies. La pieza tenía además colgado una bandera de Gryffindor al lado de la puerta.

Al terminar la cena, los tres amigos se habían ido directamente a su habitación. Ya tendrían más tiempo después para seguir ordenando, pero Sirius, James y Peter debían discutir algo importante primero.

“Muy bien, vayamos al grano” empezó Sirius, como si tuviera que dirigir la reunión. “Estamos reunidos para discutir lo que por fin podría ocurrir este año. Supongo que todos estudiamos los textos avanzados de transfiguración”

“Al derecho y al revés” dijo James desde su cama.

“Sí. Me costó entender un poco al principio, pero creo que lo domino ahora” respondió Peter.

“Genial. Yo soy un experto también” dijo Sirius con orgullo. “La próxima luna llena será dentro de 3 semanas, por lo que no podremos hacer todo el proceso de animago para esa fecha. Pero por lo menos nos da ese tiempo para llevar de la teoría a la práctica”

“Todavía no estamos seguros si puede funcionar” dijo Peter, nervioso. “Además, ni siquiera sabemos a qué animal nos podríamos convertir”

“Si no lo intentamos de una vez, nunca lo haremos” dijo James decidido. “Tal vez sea peligroso…”

“E ilegal” agregó Peter

“…pero no estamos haciendo esto porque sí. Lo estamos haciendo por Remus”

“Ya hemos aprendido todo lo que podríamos haber aprendido” justificó Sirius. “Sabemos que las mordidas de hombre-lobo no son efectivas en forma animal y que en la luna llena acompañado es mucho menos agresivo. Hemos pedido material extra sobre el tema a McGonagall desde 3er año, además de sacar habilidosamente información de la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. También hicimos nuestra propia investigación en los veranos y en este último ensayamos cada uno los pasos para poder convertirse.”

“El proceso es largo y frustrante, pero si queremos convertirnos pronto debemos iniciar desde ya.” dijo James. Acto seguido, abrió su baúl y sacó una pequeña caja de metal, la cual contenía unas hojas verdosas oscuras del porte de una moneda. “Les presento las hojas de mandrágora más finas que pude encontrar. Son del invernadero de mis familiares del campo, por lo que sé que fueron cuidadas correctamente. Espero que no lo arruinen eso sí, porque deben ser lo más frescas posibles y solo traje 3. Si no, tendremos que ir a robar al invernadero de la Profesora Sprout.”

“¿Podemos repetir el proceso en voz alta? No quiero arruinarlo” pidió Peter en voz alta.

Sirius suspiró. “Ok, yo lo hago. Primero, tenemos que mantener esa hoja de mandrágora dentro de nuestra boca por todo un mes. Cada día al amanecer y al atardecer debemos decir  _ Amato Animo Animato Animagus.  _ Si arruinamos alguna de esas condiciones, hay que empezar todo de nuevo, por lo que no se les ocurra tragarse la hoja mientras duermen y pongan alarmas con su varitas para que no se les olvide decir el hechizo...y supongo que recordar de no hacerlo en público, por favor.”

“Ay Merlin, estoy seguro que lo arruinaré”

“No lo harás” le aseguró James. “Después de eso, solo debemos esperar una tormenta eléctrica, que afortunadamente a esta época del año y en Hogwarts son comunes, para poder tomarnos la poción hecha con la nuestra hoja de mandrágora. En esos días de espera debemos mantener la tradición de decir  _ Amato Animo Animato Animagus _ , con la varita en el pecho _. _ ”

“¿Y quién hará la poción y dónde?” preguntó Peter

“Claramente cada uno debe hacer la propia” dijo Sirius. “Podemos ayudarte si estás complicado. Y lo haremos en el baño de Myrtle, nadie se acerca a ahí”

“Así que, sin mayor preámbulo” James ofreció las hojas para que cada uno sacara. “A la cuenta de tres la introducimos en nuestra boca. Traten de buscar una zona donde no incomode o se mueva, como bajo la lengua”

“Uno..” dijo Sirius. “Dos…¡Tres!”

Los tres amigos metieron la hoja de mandrágora dentro de sus bocas, y por un par de segundos nadie dijo nada. Se miraban expectantes, como si esperaran que algo asombroso pasara.

En lugar de eso, solo entró Remus por la puerta de la habitación. Los miró extrañados, pues parecían como un gato a punto de saltar, asustados por cualquier cosa que ocurriera. Bajó sus ojos para observar la caja de metal, y comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

“¿Decidieron iniciar con el proceso ahora? ¿No es algo riesgoso?”

“Nahh” dijo James con dificultad, pues todavía no estaba acostumbrado al sabor amargo de la hoja. “Tenemos todo bajo control”

“Ajá” dijo Remus poco convencido. Se dirigió a su cama y se acostó para seguir observándolos con una sonrisa nerviosa, pues sentía que en cualquier momento iban a explotar. “Yyyyy….¿cómo sabe la hoja de mandrágora?”

“Amarga, pero he probado peores cosas” dijo Sirius. “¿Cómo te fue a tí?”

En ese momento la sonrisa de Remus se derrumbó. Se tumbó en su cama, suspiró y se tapó la cara con su brazo.

“Al final seré prefecto”

“¿Dumbledore no te dejó renunciar?” preguntó Peter

“No, la verdad es que se sentía algo triste por mi decisión de no aceptar el cargo. Pero luego apareció Lily y lo cambió todo.”

“¿Cómo eso?” la simple mención de Evans puso más en alerta a James.

“Lily me pidió que no renunciara, porque creía que sea cual fuese la razón personal por la que no quería el cargo, ella creía en mí. Me tomó por sorpresa la verdad, no sabía que tenía tan buena impresión de mí”

“Ajá” dijo James. Sirius soltó una pequeña risa.

“Luego se fue y nos dejó solos de nuevo. Dumbledore entonces me dio un lindo discurso sobre la esperanza que unos tienen sobre otros y me dio un trato. Iba a hablar con el Head Boy y la Head Girl para que mis horarios de patrulla no sean la semana de luna llena. Ni siquiera será tocado en las reuniones de prefectos. Además, a cambio de eso, estaré con otras pequeñas responsabilidades”

“¿Como qué?” preguntó Sirius

“Como ordenar los registros de castigos del mes” Remus volvió a sonreír. “También me dio la difícil tarea de mantenerlos a ustedes dos a la raya, pero le dije que no me pidiera lo imposible”

Los cuatro amigos se rieron un buen rato. Ya iba haciendo bien tarde, pero faltaba comentar unas últimas cosas antes de terminar el día.

“Esto de no meternos en problemas” empezó James “Me recuerda que debo mostrarles algo. Fue un regalo de mi padre antes de irme”

Abrió nuevamente su baúl, para sacar un pedazo de tela bastante viejo. Peter lo miró extrañado, pero Sirius y Remus abrieron mucho sus ojos.

“¿Qué es?” dijo Peter.

“¿Que qué es? Es una capa de invisibilidad, idiota” dijo Sirius. Se acercó a James a tocar la capa. “¿De dónde la sacó y hace cuánto la tiene? Estas cosas se van gastando con el tiempo”

“No lo sé la verdad” reconoció James. “Dijo que es una reliquia de la familia...pero la probé antes de venir a acá y les juro que es perfecta”

“Muéstranos” pidió Lupin.

James entonces se puso la capa encima de él, dejando al descubierto solo su cabeza. Por la reacción en las caras de sus amigos, podía confirmar que la capa funcionaba a la perfección.

“¡Por las barbas de Merlín!” Sirius no podía contener su emoción. “¿Saben lo que esto significa?”

“Significa que podremos salir en la noche de forma más fácil” respondió James. “Podremos evadir a Filch e ir donde queramos.”

“Supongo que no esperan que entremos todos a la vez dentro de ese pedazo de tela” dijo Remus.

“Creo que los conozco bastante bien para no estar incómodos con ustedes a una distancia tan íntima” le dijo Sirius.

“Igual, se verían nuestros pies”

“No espero que todos la usemos a la vez” dijo James. “Además, debemos tener mucho cuidado para que no la perdamos nunca. Es por eso que siempre estará en mi baúl. Para el resto de la gente que no cabe bajo la capa deberá utilizar la técnica vieja”

“La de usar los pasadizos del castillo” confirmó Remus.

“En todo caso, eso nos lleva al otro tema que debemos trabajar” dijo James.

“¿El mapa?” preguntó Sirius. “¿Todavía crees que es posible hacerlo? La última vez que lo evaluamos vimos que tenía una considerable cantidad de variables que debíamos manejar.”

“Sí, pero durante el verano Peter me dio unas ideas bastante interesantes” dijo James mientras miraba al aludido y sonreía.

“¿Yo?” Peter parecía igual de confundido que Sirius y Remus.

“Efectivamente, amigo mío” James tomó un pedazo de papel y se puso al frente de sus compañeros. “Imaginemos que yo trato de mapear algo que es imposible como el castillo de Hogwarts. Sabemos que al final sería imposible por los hechizos que tiene para ser inubicable. Pero...¿qué pasa si trabajamos a base de un mapa ya existente? Peter me mencionó lo genérico de las cartas de Hogwarts porque lo único que hacen es tener una estructura y cambiar el nombre o el año acorde a la necesidad”

“Estás diciendo que busquemos el mapa del castillo” trató de entender Remus. “Un castillo que se ha ido modificando constantemente y que ya no será igual al original”

“Pero que nosotros trabajemos sobre la base de ese mapa, modificándolo para agregar los pasadizos, salas nuevas y otras ubicaciones es mucho más factible que lo anterior. Además,” señaló nuevamente su capa “ahora será mucho más sencillo mapear el interior”

“¿Y el exterior?” Remus se cruzó de brazos.

“Podríamos intentarlo cuando ya seamos animagos” sugirió Peter

“Asumiendo que uno no será un rinoceronte que desentone con los jardines de castillo” se burló Remus.

“Podemos arreglar eso en el camino” desestimó Sirius. “Lo que a mí no me queda tan claro es cómo vamos a manejar la información de ubicación de todos los magos y brujas de este castillo”

“Les dije que leí en el verano, ¿no?” James sonrió de forma maliciosa. “Existe un hechizo que nos podría servir. Se llama Encantamiento Homonculous. Es un hechizo que permite ubicar a todas las personas dentro de un sector por su nombre completo”

“He leído también de él” dijo Remus. “Pero podríamos utilizarlo asumiendo que uno de nosotros puede efectuarlo a nivel de un castillo de estas dimensiones”

“Pero es posible” a James le brillaron los ojos “Y a mí me gusta tomar desafíos difíciles”

“A mí también” dijo Sirius. “Apuesto a que lo domino antes que tú”

“Hey pero chicos, esperen” Peter parecía nervioso. “Hay algo más que me preocupa. Si el mapa cae en manos equivocadas vamos a terminar en graves problemas”

“No te preocupes por eso.” desestimó James. “Basta con un hechizo de transformación con clave secreta. Así nos evitamos a los curiosos”

“Bueno” Remus bostezó. “Ya que por fin arreglamos todas estas cosas, me iré a dormir ahora. Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, mañana empezamos con Historia de la Magia y me daría mucha lástima que nos quedáramos dormidos en la clase del Profesor Binns”

“Ya inició su modo prefecto” se burló Sirius

“Yo también tengo sueño” apoyó Peter

James suspiró. Había extrañado a sus mejores amigos en las vacaciones. Este año prometía ser muy movido por todos los proyectos que tenían en mente, pero se alegraba de sentirse nuevamente en casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenía muchas dudas sobre cómo las cosas que se hablan en este capítulo funcionan de una forma relativamente real. Investigué y solo me aparecían las cosas relatadas en Hogwarts Mystery para lo de los animagos, así que fui basado en ese en ese caso. Para el mapa fue recordando hechizos útiles de los libros que podrían funcionar (o por lo menos en mi cabeza xd) para crear un mapa como ese.


End file.
